Victoria
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: "Espero que estén listos." Pensó mientras acomodaba sus dedos en el gatillo y moviéndose sigilosamente, avanzó hacia territorio enemigo. - AU


Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece.

Este fic es un AU.

* * *

 **"Victoria"**

Dio un paso sin interrumpir el silencio, su respiración oculta bajo su mano para que sus adversarios no la escucharan y la otra mano sosteniendo el arma con firmeza, así avanzaba la joven de pelo negro con sus ojos azules puestos en el frente y de vez en cuando checando su retaguardia, una puerta a medio entreabrir estaba al final del pasillo solitario y ella decidió tomar el riesgo de abrirla en su totalidad.

"¡Alya!" controló su impulso de gritar al ver a su compañera sosteniendo su teléfono y grabando todo el lugar. "¡No es momento de estar grabando!" Marinette suspiró cuando Alya siguió narrando en voz baja lo que sucedía.

La joven periodista sonrió a su amiga cuando logró hacer que ella saliera en cámara. "Y aquí conmigo está Marinette, dispuesta a destrozar a nuestros enemigos con su…" la joven de pelo negro tropezó con el arma de Alya que estaba en el suelo y chocó contra la pared, "envidiable habilidad para ponerse de pie." completó la joven de lentes cuando su amiga saltó para ponerse en pie y para de nuevo estar en guardia como si no hubiera ocurrido ese pequeño accidente.

"¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado?" Preguntó dudosa la joven de ojos azules dirigiendo su mirada a otro pasillo con el que conectaba la habitación.

"Yo creo que sí" se escuchó desde arriba, una cabeza rubia, que conocían muy bien para su desgracia, hizo aparición por una ventana y con una agilidad que no sabían que tenía, la joven saltó para estar en el mismo espacio que las otras dos.

"¡Oh no! ¡Tú no!" Se quejaron ambas chicas. "¡Chloé!" dijeron en una mezcla de grito y susurro.

"Vine porque sabía que me extrañaban." Dijo con suficiencia la rubia mientras fingía checar su arma.

"¡Ese no es el plan Chloé! Tienes que seguir las indicaciones." Marinette se había acercado a ella y susurraba con enojo al ver a la joven no tomarse en serio el asunto. "A este paso no lo lograremos."

"Oh, por favor." La rubia sonreía al ver a su compañera a punto de explotar por el enojo. "Me tienen en su equipo, ¿qué más necesitas para ganar?"

Alya sacó aire en desesperación y sólo hizo una seña de que avanzaría, dejando que Marinette se sintiera abandonada con la otra chica.

"Chloé, por favor." La joven de pelo negro apretó sus dientes mientras decía esas palabras. "¿Puedes por favor seguir el plan?"

Treinta incómodos segundos de silencio y la rubia hizo una pose de victoria luego de decir dos simples palabras "Está hecho".

Marinette se quedó viendo a la rubia que le dirigía una mirada de superioridad con el mentón ligeramente en alto.

"Sólo tienes que conseguir la bandera que está siguiendo ese pasillo al fondo, cruzas la habitación de ahí y luego a la izquierda, Alix ya está en posición, Alya ya se fue a la suya, todo depende de tu habilidad, Ma-ri-ne-tte" El tono burlón de su voz no hizo nada por disminuir de los nervios que ahora tenía la joven de pelo negro.

Chloé asintió cuando vio a Marinette prepararse mentalmente y por la ventana que había llegado saltó sin olvidar darle un guiño a la otra joven que rodó sus ojos en desesperación.

¿Cómo habían pasado de ser archi-enemigas a una extraña relación de "amigas"? No lo sabía. Pero sabía que tenía una bandera que capturar, por ahora el mensaje le había dejado en claro que su bandera estaba a salvo y que sólo restaba el contraataque.

"Espero que estén listos." Pensó mientras acomodaba sus dedos en el gatillo y moviéndose sigilosamente, avanzó hacia territorio enemigo.

Nino había elegido vigilar desde un lugar alto, veía a sus compañeros moverse hacia el frente y a otros tomar posiciones de defensa, Max se ocultó detrás de una columna y le hizo señas a su amigo. Pronto el DJ notó que Rose y Juleka corrían en un pasillo al fondo, hizo una señal y Nathaniel regresó del frente para interceptarlas. No encontró a Ivan ni a Kim donde los había visto antes y supuso que él tendría que intervenir. "Adrien" llamó a su mejor amigo, "tengo que ir a ayudar a Nathaniel, se el vigía por mí, Max está en posición si lo necesitas."

Adrien que se había mantenido cerca como arma secreta del equipo para defender el lugar, asintió con una sonrisa, esperando su turno para entrar en acción. Escuchó el grito de enojo de Kim, seguido por el grito de susto de Rose y se preguntó si Alix entraría en acción luego de escuchar a su rival de tantos retos y apuestas. Un nuevo grito, esta vez de Sabrina, seguido por un reclamo de Chloé y una queja fuerte de Nathaniel y supuso que su equipo estaba en problemas. Subió al lugar donde Nino había estado vigilando, tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros sin éxito. Vio a Mylène correr y ocultarse rápidamente, alcanzó a ver la camiseta del DJ y aunque quería gritar para advertirle, no podía dar a conocer su posición. Escuchó una pelea y supuso que Alix al fin había encontrado a su objetivo. No escuchó nada por unos segundos, segundos valiosos que dejaron que una sombra se acercara a su posición. Giró su cabeza y ojos verdes se encontraron con unos azules que lo veían con determinación, sin pensarlo se abalanzó a un lado para evitar el disparo, y escuchó a su tímida compañera moverse para de nuevo verla lista para atacar.

El rubio se movía con rapidez evitando ataques y Marinette supuso que todos sus clases de karate y esgrima de verdad le habían servido si había logrado evitar cada uno de sus ataques. Max no había contado con esas habilidades cuando se lo encontró. La joven sonrió, su equipo ya se estaba encargando de otros dos en lo que ella llegaba a su posición, no podía darse el lujo de perder aquí.

Adrien hizo un giro para evitar otro ataque y optó por pasar a la ofensiva. Esperaba sorprenderla pero la joven reaccionó de inmediato y el rubio pensó que la había subestimado. Empezaron un juego donde intercalaban ataques y movimientos de defensa, la batalla dejó de ser de largo alcance y pronto mostraron sus habilidades en las artes marciales. "¡Wow!" casi exclama el chico en voz alta al ver a la chica de pelo negro dar un gran salto y un giro en pleno aire para dispararle. Por poco no lo esquiva y Adrien dejó que una risa entusiasta saliera por su emoción.

Marinette recordaba que la primera impresión que había tenido del joven no había sido tan buena, tras tener varias clases juntos y la oportunidad de hablar con sus otros compañeros, ella empezó a observarlo cada vez más. Alya bromeaba que ella le ponía mucha atención y que sólo tenía que decidirse. Su extraña y nueva amistad con Chloé sólo empeoró su interés con el chico, pues él acostumbraba hablar con la rubia por ser amigos de la infancia. Eso había ayudado, supuso mentalmente, ahora podían hablar con normalidad, sus conversaciones tendían a alargarse y parecía que ella no era la única que observaba al otro. Pero su momento de recuerdos fue interrumpido por otro golpe donde la joven se vio en la necesidad de retroceder. "No es momento de admirar esos maravillosos ojos verdes", se regañó mentalmente tratando de concentrarse en su objetivo, la bandera la esperaba y ella estaba a sólo unos metros. La risa de Adrien hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo para recuperarse inmediatamente y de nuevo comenzar con otro ataque. "¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?" Se quejaba ella en sus pensamientos al ver al rubio divertirse y dedicarle sus mejores sonrisas sin saber que hacían que ella se desconcentrara.

Si alguien estaba desconcentrado, era él, nunca hubiera imaginado que la tímida y linda Marinette fuera capaz de ser tan… tan… irresistible. Casi deja escapar un suspiro que esos decididos ojos azules parecían querer arrancarle cada vez que conectaban con los suyos. Recordaba que ella no platicaba mucho con él cuando se conocieron, supuso que la primera impresión había tenido que ver, pero ella siempre le sonreía a todos, hablaba con normalidad con todos y varias veces la había visto tomar el liderazgo como toda una súper heroína. Adrien rió, de verdad que estaba perdido por culpa de la joven, pero sus amigos confiaban en él, así que olvidando sus suspiros y juegos de palabras que aparecían en su mente, decidió enfocarse en la batalla.

Chloé había salido del escondite que había usado al huir de uno de sus adversarios y ahora veía desde un punto alto la pelea entre dos de sus amigos, sonriendo cuando notó una cabellera roja en la orilla de su vista, Nathaniel se dirigía corriendo por el pasillo hacia ella, en lugar de darle una victoria fácil a su equipo, la joven giró sus ojos azules y decidió que bien le dejaría ese honor a la chica de pelo negro que se encontraba a la defensiva por el ataque del rubio. Escuchó gritos de enojo, giró su cabeza, se encontró con otra batalla a lo lejos y trató de ahogar su risa cuando vio que Nino y Alya discutían más que batallar. Un salto y pronto se encontró cara a cara con el artista de su clase. Sin siquiera pronunciar un saludo, el pelirrojo empezó a atacar.

Adrien que se le habían acabado las ideas y las fuerzas para continuar batallando en contra de la linda joven frente a él. Decidió seguir un impulso que había suprimido por mucho tiempo desde que la joven hubiera empezado a hablarle con normalidad y él cada vez se viera obligado a crear pretextos para alargar sus pláticas con ella. Así que antes de que la joven dejara su pose defensiva, levantara su arma y apuntara hacia él, la arrinconó contra la pared con una velocidad mayor a la que había estado usando y unió sus labios con los de ella. No se tomó la molestia de ver su reacción, sólo cerró los ojos y por un momento olvidó que estaban en un campo de batalla, tal vez fueron segundos, minutos, horas, no lo supo, sólo estaba agradecido por haber tenido esa iniciativa y ahora sentía los labios de la joven corresponderle. Los labios de la joven eran suaves y él estaba seguro que había olvidado como respirar. Las manos de Marinette terminaron en su cabello y escuchó el sonido de un arma golpeando el suelo. El rubio estaba disfrutando demasiado, pero a sus oídos llegó el grito de Nino y antes de que la joven reaccionara, se separó de ella, casi vuelve a besarla cuando vio el estado en que la había dejado, labios rojos, mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello ligeramente desacomodado, supuso que él no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero ejerciendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, se alejó otro paso, levantó su arma y le disparó justo donde se suponía estaba su corazón.

Marinette no reaccionó hasta que vio al joven dedicarle una promesa hecha sonrisa y alejarse mientras ella se deslizaba al suelo apoyándose en la pared. Adrien Agreste la había besado y esa era la única victoria que necesitaba.

Se escuchó un anuncio de que el juego había concluido y apareció en la pantalla el símbolo del equipo de los chicos, las chicas habían perdido. Gritos de victoria no se hicieron esperar y apareció en pantalla el momento en que Ivan tomaba la bandera ante una tímida Mylène que arribaba tarde para evitarlo.

A pesar de que las puntuaciones de las chicas eran más altas, pues habían eliminado a casi todo el equipo contrario, la bandera le había dado la victoria a los chicos que celebraban desde diversos puntos del lugar.

"¡Marinette!" gritó Alya en cuanto vio a su amiga salir caminando embelesada del pasillo y entrar a la sala de espera. "¿Qué pasó? Los teníamos rodeados, estábamos así de la victoria" La periodista hacía señas exageradas y mandando miradas no muy contentas a un Nino que sonreía ampliamente y movía la boca en algo como un "perdiste".

"Dupain-Cheng, ¿quieres decirme qué pasó? El plan era perfecto, me tenían a mí. Sabía que debía ir yo por la bandera" Chloé no lucía nada feliz por su derrota, pero de repente vio entrar al lugar donde se estaban reuniendo todos a cierto rubio de ojos verdes, sonriente y buscando a alguien con la mirada, cuando la encontró, se sonrojó y decidió cambiar su rumbo a un lugar seguro junto a su mejor amigo del otro lado de la sala. "¡Ohhhhh! Ya veo" Alya dejó sus quejas y miradas asesinas por un momento al escuchar a la rubia, que al notar sus ojos en ella sonrió conspiradoramente. "Tú obtén la versión de nuestra pequeña y tierna Marinette, mientras yo entrevistaré a nuestro querido Adrinkins." Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la joven de lentes agradeciera que ahora la joven estuviera de su lado.

Alya comenzó con su interrogatorio y Chloé comenzó a cuestionar a Adrien ante la mirada divertida de Nino. El DJ no sabía qué era más entretenido, ver a Alya frustrada por no obtener respuestas a sus preguntas de Marinette que parecía estar en las nubes o a Adrien sonrojado y sin poder poder zafarse de su amiga de la infancia. Sacó su billetera y pensó que bien podría invitarles un helado a todos los del salón, luego recuperaría el dinero, pensó viendo a Alya. "¡Gracias Laser tag!" Dijo sonriendo al ver que los últimos de sus amigos llegaban. "¡Muchas gracias!" Susurró viendo al par de tortolos en esquinas contrarias y rogando porque después de esto al fin se decidieran a declararse el uno al otro.

Aunque esa sería una victoria para otro día.

* * *

 **Extra:**

Alya veía a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa cuando vieron entrar a Marinette y Adrien que parecían ajenos al plan que estaba en proceso en ese momento. "¡Qué bueno que llegaron!" dijo la periodista y Chloé rió con superioridad. Sabrina le dio un ligero codazo a su mejor amiga y ambas intercambiaron susurros en medio de la calma que sólo era perturbada por los movimientos de los dos jóvenes que tomaban asiento en el único lugar disponible, la banca que normalmente usaban Chloé y Sabrina hasta el frente. Alya que estaba conectando su computadora al proyector en el escritorio, sonrió. "El equipo del centro de juegos donde participamos en el duelo de Laser Tag por equipos, nos dio esta cinta en una promoción especial. Salimos todos y editaron nuestros mejores momentos." Guiñó un ojo y dos personas en el salón se tensaron.

El sonido empezó a salir de las bocinas, Rose apagó las luces y tras varias risas conspiradoras y "shhh"s el video al fin comenzó.

Adrien y Marinette no pudieron olvidar su primer beso aunque hubieran querido porque el resto de sus amigos se los recordó el resto del año y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente...

* * *

¡Yei! Tumblr y sus prompts siempre me dan ideas para esta pareja. ¿Qué les pareció?

Siento que Chloé merecía ser portada así en este AU y no pude resistirme a hacer que tuviera una extraña amistad con Marinette y Alya. Traté de que aparecieran todos los personajes del salón, pero si me faltó alguno me disculpo.

La verdad es que nunca he jugado Laser Tag, así que espero sea algo así jajaja, incluí lo de la bandera porque creo que he jugado muchos videojuegos últimamente y la famosa captura de la bandera es un clásico de los fps... Espero que haya quedado de la idea y se hayan divertido con este AU un poco raro y salido de la nada.

¡Espero sus comentarios, gracias y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
